theofficialbestiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Stone golem (Warcraft)
Stone golems, often just called golems, are a type of golem made by the titans, and then copied by the dark iron dwarves. Not all stone golems are actually made of "stone". History Stone golems were created by the titans at an unknown point in time, and left to guard their now-ruined cities across Azeroth. At some point, the Dark Iron clan gained the ability to produce them. The construction process can be seen throughout Blackrock Depths and The Cauldron. Ragnaros has uncovered the secret to creating life from stone and plans to build an army of unstoppable golems to aid him in conquering the whole of Blackrock Mountain. The dark irons plumbed the secrets of Uldaman to make their golems more powerful. They seek the Discs of Norgannon. The term "war golem" is used by both the dark irons and the iron dwarves for various types of their golems. The exact context, beyond that they are golems made for war, is unknown. Stone golems can be either titan-made, or dark iron-made. Some titanic ones are newly made by (often corrupted) titan factories and constructs. Who or what produced them can usually be assumed by location. Some in Uldaman and the Badlands could be either, due to the presence of both influences. Some anomalies exist, such as Brutus, who has an unknown maker and serves the Bloodsail Buccaneers. Cannon-wielding stone golems also exist. The dark iron dwarves seem to have expanded on the initial titan design, replacing the hands of some of their golems with cannons, and adding a cannonball magazine to their backs. However, the existence of one titan-made version was revealed in Sholazar Basin, the titanic Stormwatchers, calling the assumption the the dark irons invented this modification into question. The iron dwarves have created a similar type of golem made from the same type of iron that most things related to them are made of, the iron golem. However, some were seemingly left by the titans, and do not serve the nefarious iron dwarves. The dark iron clan has recently made a new version of their golems, the dwarven golem, resembling a large dwarf made of metal. Units with this model were allegedly created centuries ago by the dark iron dwarves, and then abandoned. The earthen of Deepholm use similar-looking golems. RPG Black iron golems are seemingly a specialized version of this type of golem in the Undercity. Their purpose is unknown. Relation to stone watchers The secrets of constructing a stone watcher were lost long ago with the titans. Today, those who have located and studied stone watchers attempt to duplicate the stone watcher's superior techniques, but invariably fall short. Anyone wishing to construct a stone watcher only succeeds in creating a stone golem instead. This may refer to a generic golem made of stone. Trivia/Notes *Stone keepers are another type of stone golem. Credits *The entirety of this article comes directly from Wowpedia. The article can be viewed here. *The artwork on this article is official and was created by Blizzard Entertainment and/or their affiliates. Category:Creatures Category:Constructs